jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:TheFoxy1987/Bądźmy odpowiedzialni, aby nie odejść zbyt wcześnie...
To opowiadanie nie będzie jakoś specjalnie długie. Nie będzie też happy endu. Nad Hiccstrid się jeszcze zastanowię, ale na początku będzie sama przyjaźń. Wszystkiego dowiecie się czytając. Piszę to opowiadanie, kiedy wpadłam w dużego dołka nie mogąc wyjść więc przepraszam Milordów za błędy. Dzieje się to we współczesności * * * -Czkawka, proszę otwórz drzwi!-krzyknęła zielonooka kobieta. Nie wiedziała już ile tak krzyczy. Miała na imię Valka. Jej syn nie wychodził z pokoju od czasu gdy dostał szlaban. Miał bujne, brązowe włosy oraz zielone jak trawa oczy. Był już pełnoletni lecz jego matka nie przyjmowała do siebie wiadomości o jego niebezpiecznej pasji. Całe dnie znikał w lesie bądź na torze do crossu. Nie wiedziała co z tym zrobić. Pragnęła, by miał dobrą przyszłość. Nie wyobrażała sobie maszyny, która za każdym razem prowadziła jej syna na drogę śmierci. Brązowe drzwi uchyliły się leciutko. Weszła do środka, mając nadzieję, że Czkawka jest w pokoju. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, na czarnej kołdrze leżała kartka. Podeszła i chwyciła papier drżącą ręką i przeczytała: Wiem, że nie powinienem tak się wymykać, ale nie jestem dzieckiem. Nie musisz mnie pilnować. Mam prawo robić co chcę. Motocross to moja pasja, z której nie zrezygnuję. Nie szukaj mnie ani nie dzwoń. Nie martw się o mnie. Niedługo wrócę, mogę ci to obiecać. Czkawka Długo zastanawiała się, co zrobić aby odciągnąć go od motocyklu. Żadne szlabany nie pomagały. W nocy lub już z samego rana wymykał się z domu, a gdy Valka wracała do domu, maszyna była na miejscu, tak samo jak chłopak. Nie sądziła, że jest do tego zdolny. Kiedyś nawet zamknęła garaż na kłódkę. Nic to nie dało. Dziewiętnastolatek otworzył zamek wsuwką i wyjechał jakby nigdy nic. * -Andre, ja nie wiem już co mam robić. Nie radzę sobie z tym...-żaliła się kobieta. Jej przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią współczująco. Jej córka-Astrid często widywała się z Czkawką ale nie było między nimi niczego specjalnego. -Nie martw się. Przecież jest dorosły, a chłopak nie jest głupi. Wie co robi-próbowała ją pocieszyć, ale na marne.-Jeśli chcesz, zadzwonię do As i spytam się czy nie ma przy niej Czkawki. Matce chłopaka zabłysły oczy. Nie odezwała się tylko pokiwała głową na tak. Blondynka wystukała na klawiaturze numer córki i wyczekiwała. -Tak?-odezwał się głos w słuchawce. Słychać było lekkie podmuchy wiatru. -Cześć As, gdzie jesteś? -Na torze crossu ze Szpadką. Patrzymy jak Smark próbuje jeździć. A stało się coś?-nagle usłyszała dźwięk brzęczącego silnika-Sączysmark! Ogarnij się! Sorka mamo-dodała -Nic się nie stało. Jest z wami Czkawka?-powiedziała już nieco bardziej rozluźniona. Cały czas patrzyła na nią matka chłopaka. -Nie. Jak coś to dryndnę. Muszę kończyć. Do zobaczenia-pożegnała się i rozłączyła. -I co, jest z nimi?-Valka nie mogła wytrzymać. Siedziała jak na szpilkach. Trudno jej było wychowywać syna samego. Jej mąż wyprowadził się od ich, gdy Czkawka był jeszcze mały. Od tamtej pory się nie widzieli. Stoik jedynie tylko wysyła sporą sumę pieniędzy co jakiś czas. Wiedziała, że kasą nic nie zdziała. Chłopak potrzebował ojca, a nie jego pieniędzy. -Niestety, Nie widzieli go. Astrid powiedziała, że jak coś to dadzą znać-odparła ze spokojem kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. NEXT Nie rozumiem jej. Najpierw mówi, że zrobiłaby wszystko, abym tylko był szczęśliwy, a teraz zabrania mi trenować, a nawet jeździć. Irytuje mnie to. W szkole nie jestem zbytnio lubiany. Jakoś od dziecka nie lubiłem spędzać czasu w towarzystwie innych. Do szczęścia wystarczało mi tylko świeże powietrze, a już od małego fascynowałem się w dwóch kółkach. Może jest to niebezpieczne, ale na swój sposób ekscytujące. Zawsze jak słyszę ryk wściekłego silnika, który aż rwie się do szaleńczej jazdy przypływa dawka adrenaliny. Sączysmark powiedział, że się uzależniłem. No... może i tak. Mi to nie przeszkadza. Obecnie znajduję się w lesie. Między drzewami czuję się najlepiej. Spojrzałem w górę. Korony drzew przepuszczały blaski księżyca, które padały na... Czy ona nie może zostawić mnie w spokoju!? Zostawiłem kartkę, żeby nie dzwoniła. Ale nie! Musiała. Patrzyłem się w ekran telefonu. W końcu nie wytrzymałem wibracji, które mnie denerwowały. Rzuciłem nim o drzewo. Rozpadł się na kawałki. I dobrze. Wstałem, otrzepując się z darów lasu i wsiadłem na mojego zielonego Kawasaki KX450F, założyłem kask i naciągnąłem gogle odjeżdżając. *Chwilę później Zaparkowałem motocykl w garażu najciszej jak umiałem. Wszedłem do domu stąpając na palcach. -Oby tylko nie obudzić mamy. Oby tylko nie obudzić...-powtarzałem sobie w głowie, gdy nagle padłem na ziemie jak długi robiąc przy tym duży hałas. Słyszałem już jak mama schodzi po schodach. Stanęła nade mną, patrząc na mnie morderczym wzrokiem. Wstałem i otrzepałem się. Zdjąłem kask i uśmiechnąłem się smutno. -Czkawka... Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?-powiedziała ze łzami w oczach. Westchnąłem cicho. Nie umiałem się odezwać. Miałem gule w gardle. Nie chciałem patrzeć jak jest smutna.-martwiłam się o ciebie... -Wiem mamo. Przepraszam-przytuliłem ją. Byłem zmęczony. Jakby nie patrzeć, była już 23 a jutro szkoła-mogę iść do łóżka? Jestem zmęczony. Pokiwała tylko głową na tak i sama poszła na górę. Powoli wlazłem do mojego pokoju kładąc kask na szafce nocnej. Zdjąłem specjalny zielono-czarny strój i włożyłem do szafy. Buty cisnąłem gdzieś w kąt. Przebrałem się w długie spodnie dresowe i padłem na łóżko. Sięgnąłem po telefon na półkę. Nie było go! Mini-zawał. Zacząłem szukać w kieszeniach kostiumu i już miałem schodzić do garażu, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że rozwaliłem go rzucając nim o drzewo. Ponownie położyłem się na łóżku przykryłem do pasa kołdrą i zatonąłem w krainie rozkoszy. Na początek napisałam dwa dość krótkie rozdziały. Prawdopodobnie zawsze będę wrzucać taką ilość. Nexty pojawią się za dwa dni... No może za 3 nie więcej. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że ta historia wydarzyła się mojemu tacie w młodości, oprócz tragicznego końca. Jeszcze jedno. Ograniczcie proszę zbyt ostre komentarze, bo pierwszy raz mam do czynienia z dłuższą formą wypowiedzi na stronie internetowej. Too... trzymajcie się i do zoba ;) -Foxy NEXT Dedyczek dla HeartDefect. Dzięki naszym nocnym pogaduszkom poprawiłaś mi humor ;) I chyba ty jako jedyna to czytasz XD Promienie słoneczne wdarły się do mojego pokoju świecąc mi w oczy. Już miałem przekręcać się na drugi bok, gdy moje plany legły w gruzach. Słoneczko świeci, ja w dobrym humorze co się rzadko zdarza, idealna pogoda na jazdę. Wszystko pięknie dopóki nie zadzwonił budzik. Po omacku go szukałem po półce ale w końcu wylądował na podłodze. Zrezygnowany odłożyłem na miejsce. Podszedłem do szafy i ubrałem czarną koszulkę, a do tego szare dresy. Zgarnąłem plecak, rękawiczki i kask schodząc na dół. Moja mama dawno w pracy. Zrobiłem sobie płatki. Trochę zaszalałem i wsypałem do nich żelki. Jadłem powoli. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Dobra, lekcje zaczynają się o ósmej. Jest dopiero... ósma dziesięć?! Super! Spóźniłem się. Nałożyłem kask na głowę i w biegu naciągnąłem rękawiczki. Wpadłem go garażu i odpaliłem moją zieloną bestię. Wyruszyłem z piskiem opon. Wymijałem samochody i niechcący przejechałem na czerwonym. Ups. Zaparkowałem szybko na parkingu pod szkołą. Biegłem przez korytarz kierując się do sali 101. Przed wejściem jeszcze sobie zatańczyłem taniec szczęścia i nacisnąłem klamkę. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem czarno-zielone rękawiczki na rękach. Po co tańczyłem? Wzrok skierował się na mnie. Czego ja się mogłem spodziewać? Pani spojrzała na mnie jak na wariata. -Czkawka! A ty co?-spytała, wymachując rękami. Skierowałem się do ławki unikając Astrid i reszty. Zdjąłem materiały ochronne* i usiadłem. Schowałem je do plecaka wykładając potrzebne książki. *Po lekcjach Wybiegłem ze szkoły zakładając ochraniacze na kolana, łokcie i nadgarstki. Wsiadłem na moto i założyłem kask. Za sobą słyszałem, jak ktoś mnie woła. Podeszła do mnie moja paczka. -Czkawka, gdzie jedziesz?-zapytał Smark. Niezauważalnie przewróciłem oczami. No gdzie ja mogę jechać zawsze po szkole? -No a gdzie ja mogę jechać? Na tor-odpowiedziałem z lekką irytacją. Doskonale wiedzą, że zawsze tam jadę. -Możemy z tobą?-As zrobiła minę zbitego psa i złożyła ręce. Westchnąłem ciężko i pokiwałem głową na tak-Dzięki! Podałem jej drugi kask, a ona go założyła siadając za mną. Sączysmark odpalił swojego kdx a bliźniaki wraz ze Śledzikiem jechali samochodem. Wyjechaliśmy powoli lecz zacząłem się rozkręcać. Stojąc na światłach, chodnikiem szła gimbaza -Patrzcie! Dawca jedzie!-krzyknął jeden z nich. Przyzwyczaiłem się. Nie byłem gorszy i wystawiłem im środkowy palec. Odwrócili się plecami i poszli dalej. A ja na wczesnym zielonym wystartowałem, że przeniosło mnie na tylnie koło. Gdy dojechaliśmy As zsiadła, a ja momentalnie popędziłem na górki. Zauważyłem, że mój kuzyn dał sobie dziś spokój z jazdą. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie. Przybrałem odpowiednią pozycję, czyli łokcie w linii prostej do nadgarstka. Wystartowałem i trochę bawiłem się na torze dopóki się nie ściemniło. Reszta już dawno pojechała. Postanowiłem zrobić jeszcze jedno okrążenie. Gdy kończyłem skakać na ostatniej górce zgiął mi się łokieć, psując całą postawę. Zleciałem z maszyny i z całej siły walnąłem o ziemię. Przekręciłem się na plecy co było bardzo złym planem. Podbiegł do mnie jakiś chłopak. -Wszystko okej?-zapytał pochylając się nade mną. Miał czerwony kask a przez gogle mogłem dostrzec brązowe, prawie czarne oczy. -Nie, strasznie boli mnie lewa noga-wychrypiałem mając łzy w oczach. Bolało jak chol**a (sorka) złapałem się za kolano. Złamanie gwarantowane. -Stary, dzwonie po karetkę. Trzymaj się jakoś-wyciągnął telefon i prowadził krótką konwersację w pogotowiem. W tym czasie zebrało się dość dużo motocrossowców. Po chwili byłem już w szpitalu. Zdążyli zdjąć mi już ochraniacze. Trafiłem na jakąś sale w której było dość sporo ludzi. Rozcięli mi but odsłaniając łydkę. Spojrzałem na nią. Wyglądała okropnie. Wszędzie krew, spuchnięte. Czyli złamanie. Super. Matka mnie zabije. Poczułem jak gorąca, szkarłatna ciesz spływa mi po skórze. Lekarze od razu się tym zajęli. Hej napisałam kolejny next. Nie wiem, czy kontynuować pisanie tego opowiadania bo jak na razie to prawie nikt nie czyta oprócz mojej Defect. Wiem, że wystawiłam opko wczoraj, ale mam słabe nerwy i boję się, że robię coś nie tak. ' NEXT ''Jestem uzależniony Leżę na łóżku w sali głównej i czekam na przyjazd mamy. Czeka mnie areszt domowy na dożywocie. Patrzę na biały sufit. Lekarz dał mi znieczulenie częściowe przez co nie mogę ruszać nogą. Powiedział też, że muszę zostać na obserwacji, bo prawdopodobnie dostałem lekkiego wstrząśnienia mózgu. Na szyję mam jeszcze założony kołnierz abym nie mógł ruszać szyją, co pogorszyło by mój stan. Gdyby nie ta noga, mógłbym skakać, biegać i jeździć. Do sali weszła pielęgniarka. -Panie Haddock, przyszła pańska matka. Wpuścić ją?-zapytała trzymając w ręce jakąś teczkę. -Tak, poproszę-odpowiedziałem patrząc w jej brązowo zielone oczy. Kobieta wyszła na chwilę, a po niej przez drzwi wpadła moja mama. Widzę, że jest spanikowana. Tylko czym? Przecież to tylko złamanie... chyba. -Matko, Czkawka!-podbiegła do mnie i usiadła na zielonym taborecie. Złapała mnie za rękę i popatrzyła na mnie ze złością w oczach.-Ale ty jesteś nieodpowiedzialny! Ja nie wiem, jak ja mam cię wychować w ten sposób! Jesteś taki sam jak twój ojciec! -Ojciec też był nieodpowiedzialny? Sorry, ale nie wiem, bo nigdy go przecież nie poznałem...-próbowałem wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Jeśli zabroni mi jazdy na motorze to skoczę z krawężnika, chociaż z tą nogą troszku trudno. -Przestań! Nie zwalaj teraz na niego winy. Stało się. Nie cofniemy czasu. Po dłuższej ciszy w końcu raczyłem się odezwać. -A co z Kawą?**-zapytałem mając iskierki w oczach. Dam sobie rękę uciąć, że jest obrysowana. Może nawet gorzej.-Jest cała? -Tylni błotink odpadł i ogółem jest cała obrysowana.-powiedziała. -Mamo, mówi się błotnik. Nie błotink.-gdy to usłyszała tylko przewróciła oczami. -Co się starej matki czepiasz?-zaśmiała się. Kawa**-skrót bądź zdrobnienie używane przez Czkawkę (i przez autora) od oryginalnej nazwy: Kawasaki *Kilka dni później Wychodzę ze szpitala z lewą nogą w gipsie. Ordynator oddziału powiedział, że gdyby wdało się zakażenie, kończynę byłoby trzeba amputować. W sumie, to dzięki temu ziomkowi z toru tak się nie stało. Gdyby tak szybko nie zauważył, to nie miałbym nogi. Szczerze powiedziawszy to przez moją zmianę pozycji miałem ten nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Podbierając się kulami wsiadłem do samochodu, również za pomocą mamy. Odpaliła samochód i ruszyliśmy. Opierając głowę o szybę patrzyłem się w przedmioty za oknem. Powiedziała, że nie da mi szlabanu, ale do zdjęcia gipsu nie mogę iść do garażu. Trochę się z nią kłóciłem, bo jak Kawa jest zniszczona, to kto ją naprawi jak nie ja? Trzeba kupić nowy błotnik pod kolor, wymienić ochronkę na bak i przedni, prawy kierunkowskaz, bo jest oberwany i bezwładnie wisi. W czasie mojego pobytu odwiedziła mnie moja paczka. Obwiniała się, że wtedy poszli i nie zabrali mnie ze sobą. Gdy byłem już w domu przez okno zauważyłem jak mama wprowadza moją bestię do garażu. Zrobiło mi się smutno, bo doprowadziłem ją do takiego stanu. Wiem, maszyny nie mają uczuć, nie czują bólu. Ale bardzo przywiązałem się do mojej zielonej Kawy. Zrezygnowany dokuśtykałem do łóżka. Opadłem na nie i nawet nie zauważyłem, że zasnąłem. Teraz dopiero uświadomiłem sobie, że nie potrafię żyć bez motocyklu. Jest jak powietrze. Bez niej nie przeżyję nawet pięciu minut. Jestem uzależniony '''WAŻNE! Bardzo wam dziękuję za odpowiedź z waszej strony. Bałam się, że wszystko pójdzie w pi... Nieważne. Mam do was pytanie. Chcecie Czkastrid? A jeśli tak, to na przykład w następnym nexcie czy może wolniej? I jeszcze jedno. Hiccstrid ma być przesłodzone czyli ciągle buziaczki, zdrobnienia i spotkania. Powiedzcie co sądzicie. Dziękuję wam :* ''' NEXT -Czkawka, jeszcze tylko jeden sklep!-krzyknęła Astrid. Jestem w galerii z As. Od mojego wypadku minęły 3 tygodnie. Tydzień temu zdjęli mi gips i jest już dobrze. Całe szczęście mogę jeździć na Kawie. O mało bym się nie przewrócił, przez te torby z butami czy sukienkami. Nie rozumiem. Ja tam chodzę w tym, co znajdę w szafie. -Ostatni! Jeśli pójdziemy jeszcze do jakiegoś, zostawiam cię tu-zgodziłem się. A co miałem zrobić? Jak ja nienawidzę zakupów... *Po zakupach Pomogłem As włożyć torby do bagażnika jej czerwonej Toyoty Yaris i już miałem odchodzić do motoru, gdy złapała mnie za nadgarstek. -Czkawka, chciałam ci podziękować-oznajmiła, ściskając jeszcze bardziej moją rękę. -Ale... za co?-czegoś tu nie kumam. Zaczęła się jeszcze bardziej do mnie przybliżać, a ja cofać. Co ona robi?! -Chcę ci podziękować za udany dzień...-nasze usta dzieliły już tylko kilka centymetrów. Chwila, chwila! Ona ma przecież chłopaka! -Astrid! Ty przecież masz chłopaka! Co ty robisz?-zapytałem i nie czekając na odpowiedź wyrwałem się z jej uścisku, założyłem kask i usiadłem przed bakiem. Odpalając silnik, wystartowałem z piskiem opon, aż przeniosło mnie na tylnie koło. Nie rozumiem jej. Ma już ukochanego to dlaczego chciała mnie pocałować? Gdy dotarłem pod dom, zaparkowałem moto przed domem, nie było sensu aby kisiło się w garażu. Wszedłem po schodach na ganek i otworzyłem drzwi. Moja mama pojechała do babci więc jestem sam do wieczora. Zsunąłem gogle z oczu i zaczepiłem je na końcówce kasku. Chwile stałem w przedsionku i postanowiłem pojechać do lasu. Napiłem się soku pomarańczowego z lodówki i spojrzałem na mojego htc desire 820. Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć, że w czasie pobytu w szpitalu mama kupiła mi telefon. Dostałem 2 wiadomości. Jedna od mamy, a druga od... As? Valka pisała, że zostaje u babci na noc, bo ta źle się poczuła i potrzebuje opieki, a Astrid przepraszała mnie za swoje zachowanie. Ponownie naciągnąłem gogle na oczy i schowałem telefon głęboko w kieszeni, którą zasunąłem na suwak. Wyszedłem z domu zamykając go na klucz i skierowałem się do mojej bestii. Na chwile zdjąłem okrycie głowy i założyłem słuchawki z gumkami po czym ponownie go założyłem (W sensie kask XD) Włączyłem Pezet-Spadam i już miałem odjeżdżać gdy zauważyłem kontrolkę, która oznaczała mało paliwa w baku. Skierowałem się na stację benzynową. Tak się zastanawiam, dlaczego ludzie ją tak nazywają, jak nie sprzedają na niej tylko benzyny. No cóż. Po zatankowaniu pojechałem boczną dróżką do lasu. Jechałem przez las 100km/h gdy nagle gwałtownie zahamowałem przed dużą przerwą między dwoma, chudymi drzewkami. Zszedłem z Kawy i podszedłem do roślin. Zauważyłem metalową, długą linkę, która zastawiana jest przez innych ludzi, jako pułapkę na motocrossowców. Ubzdurali sobie, że niszczymy przyrodę. Bez przesady. Usłyszałem warkot silnika. Odwróciłem się i zauważyłem kolejnego motocrossowca. Jechał prosto na linkę, nie zauważając jej. Gdy był już obok mnie, szybko popchnąłem go, że zleciał z maszyny. Motocykl chwile pojechał dalej, a po kilku metrach wywrócił się. Podszedłem do chłopaka i pomogłem mu wstać. Zsunął gogle i spojrzał na mnie szarymi oczami. -Gościu! Zwariowałeś?!-wykrzyczał wymachując rękami. Złapałem go za ramiona i podprowadziłem do metalowej liny. -Ziomek, gdyby nie ja umarłbyś w katuszach. Metalowa pułapka na motocrossowców-powiedziałem dotykając palcem w rękawiczce tego sznura. (?) Sam dobrze przyjrzał się temu i zwrócił się do mnie. -Przepraszam, jestem ci wdzięczny. Damon jestem-oznajmił podając mi rękę. Ja postąpiłem tak samo. -Dobra, pomożesz mi to zdemontować?-zapytałem. Chłopak tylko przytaknął. Szybko zabraliśmy się do pracy. Ledwo co udało mi się ją zdjąć. Blond włosy chłopak zdążył już zająć się drugą stroną. Zwinąłem linkę, aby nie pozostawić jej zaplątaną w drzewo, bo mogłaby być zagrożeniem dla zwierząt. Ten sam człowiek mógłby też jeszcze raz ją zawiesić. Chwilę jeszcze ze sobą pogadaliśmy i wymieniliśmy się numerami. Powiedziałem mu, żeby uważał następnym razem i jechał wolniej szczególnie w lesie. Był już raz taki przypadek, że jakaś dziewczyna zabiła się na tej lince. Przecięło jej szyję i zmarła na miejscu. To było już dobre dwa lata temu, a mężczyzna, który zastawił tą pułapkę został aresztowany oraz musiał zapłacić sporą grzywnę. '''Siemaneczko ziomeczki! Kolejny next dla was, a ja chciałabym was powiadomić, że nexteła nie będzie przez dwa tygodnie, ponieważ wyjeżdżam do Chorwacji. Muszę korzystać póki jest piękna pogoda. A, że ja wakacji nienawidzę, muszę jechać. Życzę udanych wakacji szczególnie dla Zakusia (wiesz o kogo chodzi) ;** NEXT Siemango, mam na imię Dominik (Domin) i jestem najlepszym przyjacielem Oli czyli Woj... Kazała mi wstawić tutaj nexta z jej notatnika, więc to robię. Kazała mi też pozdrowić Zaka52 czy coś :D Miłej lektury ^^ Szedłem przez szkolny korytarz mając słuchawki na uszach. Maszerowałem, patrząc się w podłogę. Cudowny dźwięk piosenki zespołu Three Days Grace - Time of dying wkradał się do moich narządów słuchowych. Mógłbym rozkoszować się tą chwilą wiecznie, ale jakiś jegomość musiał mnie potrącić. Upadłem na kolana przez co czarne słuchawki spadły na podłogę. Ktoś stanął tuż przede mną. Uniosłem głowę... Tylko nie to. -No witam naszego dawcę-wysyczał Andron. Typowy łobuz szkolny, którym ja sam kiedyś byłem. Ale to było w gimnazjum. Miał czarne włosy i brązowe oczy. Wszyscy się go bali. Gdybym był taki jak kiedyś, już leżał by na ziemi zwijając się z bólu. O mojej przeszłości wie tylko mama i mój psychoterapeuta czy coś w ten deseń. O tym wam opowiem troszkę później. Kucnął przy mnie i już miał coś powiedzieć, ale mu przerwałem. -Czego chcesz...-wyszeptałem będąc w tej samej pozycji. Wokół nas zgromadziła się spora grupka osób. Za chłopakiem była też jego okropna paczka. Kaner-blondyn, szczupła budowa ciała z szarymi oczami. Maya-czyli dziewczyna Androna. Miała niebieskie oczy i rude włosy. Był jeszcze jeden chłopak, czyli Ashton-zdecydowanie najgorszy z nich. Za grosz mózgu, masy mięśniowej też nie miał. Może to nawet lepiej. -Czego chce? Żartujesz sobie?!-zapytał z wzrokiem pełnym złości. Ile ja bym dał, aby być takim jak dawniej? Dlaczego przestałem? Te wszystkie bójki i kłopoty sprawiły, że miałem nadzór kuratora. Szczerze powiedziawszy wszyscy się mnie bali. Czasem nawet bałem się samego siebie. Potem ze szkolnego chuligana zmieniłem się w nieśmiałego chłopaka. Kiedy tak na mnie patrzy, mam ochotę wyprowadzić jego jedynki na spacer. W pewnej chwili czarnowłosy nadepnął na moje słuchawki. No, świetnie.-Po co ty w ogóle przychodzisz do szkoły? Nikt cię tu nie chce! Jesteś tylko bezużytecznym warzywem jeżdżącym na motorku. Jesteś obiektem kpin... Pasuje ci to? W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Cała siła zgromadziła się w jednym miejscu. W sercu poczułem kłucie. Okropny, pulsujący ból. Był coraz silniejszy. Brakowało mi powietrza. No nie! Teraz? Akurat teraz? Spojrzałem przestraszonym wzrokiem na wszystkich i próbowałem spokojnie oddychać. Nagle obok mnie pojawiła się Astrid. -Czkawka, co ci jest?!-zapytała szybko. Ja tylko zabrałem szczątki słuchawek, przedarłem się przez tłum i sprintem pobiegłem do łazienki. Osunąłem się na podłogę. Powoli się uspokajałem. Pewnie zapytacie, o co chodziło z tym czymś. Od dłuższego czasu mam nagłe napady lęku. Odkąd pamiętam tak jest. Mam wtedy kołatanie serca i duszności. Pierwsze objawy pojawiły się w wieku 10 lat. Byłem wtedy w szkole. Taka sama sytuacja jak kilka minut temu. W drugiej klasie gimnazjalnej dostałem zapaści. O mało wtedy nie umarłem. Nauczyciel mnie reanimował. Wyciągnąłem telefon i postanowiłem zadzwonić do mamy. Nie odbiera. Super. Postanowiłem wyjść z bezpiecznego miejsca i skierować się prosto do domu. Było już dawno po dzwonku. Ryzykowałem życiem wsiadając na motocykl, ale jak to mówią; Odważni nie żyją wiecznie, ale ostrożni nie żyją wcale Wyruszyłem z piskiem opon w stronę domu. Będąc na ulicy Armii Krajowej usłyszałem okropny grzmot i rozbłysk na niebie. Okropnie się przeraziłem. Nie panowałem już nad sobą. Zaczął kropić deszcz, do tego kolejne grzmoty i pioruny. Moim jedynym celem na aktualną chwilę, było dotrzeć do domu. Stojąc w korku przecisnąłem się pomiędzy samochodami, a będąc już przed sygnalizacją świetlną, ruszyłem na czerwonym bez zastanowienia. Pod domem szybko i niestarannie zeskoczyłem z Kawy, wyłączając silnik i przy okazji wywalając ją. Upadła na mokrą kostkę, ale mnie to już nie obchodziło. Czym prędzej wbiegłem do domu i wyjąłem piwo, nawet nie wiem po co i położyłem się na kanapie w salonie. Byłem tak wykończony, że zasnąłem w przemoczonym stroju i kasku. Serca ożywione tym samym uczuciem i pasji mamy tylko jedno życie i jeden cel, spędzić je razem; mając te same aspiracje, te same nadzieje, te same lęki. Ja i Ty, sami przeciwko całemu światu. Notka od leniwej autorki: Hey! Daje wam nexteła, który uchował się w moim notatniku. Mam nadzieję, że Domin nic nie spaprał. Teraz, pod każdym nextem, będę dawać wam cytaty. W tym cytacie u góry, jest ukryte hasło. Będzie one oznaczać przyszłe przygody Czkawki. Może ktoś odgadnie o co chodzi? Ja i Ty, sami przeciwko całemu światu <--- To może cos znaczyć ;) Pozdrowienia z kamienistej plaży z miasta Baska Voda w Chorwacji! <3 NEXT Opowiedziałabym wam suchara o poczcie... '-Ale nie do wszystkich dochodzi. (Heheszki) ' Witam i o zdrowie pytam! Zmiana planów! Musiałam wracać z Chorwacji, bo zapomniałam o mojej wizycie u ortodonty.. Aparat na stałe się szykuje. Wróciłam dziś o 2.36 dokładnie. Zauważyłam dość ciekawą konwersację w komentarzach... Domina i Zakusia... Ale czo tam. Domina już pożegnaliśmy a ja na szybko nexteła piszę bo o 15 muszę iść na tortury. Z początku mały suchareł a na końcu cytacik motocyklowy albo i nie ;) W ostatnim nexcie piękne jak dotąd życie Czkawusia zaczęło się komplikować... A to jeszcze nie koniec zła dla jego duszy czy ciała. Łot ewer. Mam nadzieję, że akcja nie dzieje się zbyt szybko, ale w następnych nextach postaram się zwolnić. Miłej lektury ;) Jak na razie nikt nie zgadł hasła z cytatu, ale wszystko się ukaże w kolejnej mojej wypocinie. Dedykeł dla mojego wiernego sługusa - Dominika który podlewał mi kwiatki na parapecie. I nie wiem dlaczego jeden zniknął, ale pora pisać!! Moc kwiatełków! (W pisaniu pomógł mi mój koteł-Odi i piosenki Pezeta i Zeusa <3) Obudziły mnie dźwięki mojego fona. Piosenka Lily Wood-Prayer In C dobijała się do moich uszu. Szybko zdjąłem kask i odebrałem. -Tak?-zapytałem zaspanym głosem. Podszedłem do półki ze szklankami. Do jednej z nich wlałem sok jabłkowy. Zastanawiałem się, gdzie jest mama. Spojrzałem na zegar w przed pokoju. 4.23. Powinna być w domu. -Witam. Z tej strony Wojewódzki Szpital Specjalistyczny czy mam przyjemność rozmawiać z panem Czkawką Haddockiem?-zapytał głos w słuchawce. Z tego co słyszę, kobieta o piskliwym głosiku. Taki sam ma moja pani od matmy. -Eeee.... Tak. A... o co chodzi?-zapytałem wystraszony. Co może chcieć ode mnie szpital? No gadaj durna babo, bo nie wytrzymam! -Valka Haddock została przewieziona na oddział intensywnej terapii. Czy mógłby pan przyjechać?-co!? Moja mama... w szpitalu!? Na intensywnej terapii... jak to?! -Ale o co chodzi? Co jej jest? Jasne, przyjadę, ale co...-nie zdążyłem powiedzieć bo babsztyl raczył się rozłączyć! Szybko zgarnąłem kask i wybiegłem z domu. Szklanka wylądowała na podłodze oczywiście. W panice podniosłem Kawę. Błagam odpal! -Kawusiu, odpal proszę... No weź!-powiedziałem próbując uruchomić. Nic z tego. Wczorajszy deszcz musiał coś zatkać. Sprintem pobiegłem do garażu. Czekał tam na mnie mój czarny ścigacz. Kawasaki Ninja h2r. Moje cudeńko. Zdjąłem kask i założyłem czarny z przyciemnianą szybką. Założyłem go szybko i odpaliłem Szczerbatka. Z piskiem opon wyjechałem z garażu zamykając go za sobą. Z trzy razy przejechałem na czerwonym świetle, ale w dupie to mam. Najważniejsza jest mama. Z paniki wcisnąłem się w motocykl kładąc się na nim. Pod szpitalem zaparkowałem w byle jakim miejscu i biegiem ruszyłem przed siebie. Ominąłem recepcje i wbiegłem po schodach. Skierowałem się na oddział intensywnej terapii. Nigdy tak szybko nie biegłem. * * * -To niech pani ku*wa idzie po tego lekarza w takim razie!-wykrzyczałem zdenerwowany. Pielęgniarka ubzdurała sobie, że dopiero lekarz może wyrazić zgodę na jakieś cholerne odwiedziny! -Niech pan się natychmiast uspokoi! Inaczej będę zmuszona wezwać ochronę! Może pan tam wejść, ale tylko na pięć minut!-powiedziała odchodząc. No dzięki bogu! Wbiegłem do małej sali. Na łóżku leżała moja mama. Cała blada. Podszedłem do niej i zdjąłem kask. Spała chyba. Złapałem ją za rękę i powoli gładziłem. Otworzyła oczy. Kiedyś szmaragdowe, teraz nieco wyblakłe. Nie było w nich już szczęścia. Był tylko ból, strach i smutek. -Co się stało?-zapytałem mając łzy w oczach. Po chwili dodałem-Dlaczego tu jesteś? -Synku, nie chciałam ci tego wcześniej mówić. Chciałam cię najpierw wychować... Miałeś swoje zmartwienia. Nie chcę cię denerwować... -Mamo, powiedz mi! Nie zwlekaj z tym. Będzie tylko gorzej...-szepnąłem. -Mam wadę serca. Nie przeżyje tego...=wyszeptała. Co? Jaka wada? Nie wierze... * * * Tydzień później Zmarła kilka dni temu. Wczoraj był pogrzeb. Okazało się, że przepisała na mnie wszystko. Swój samochód, apartament w centrum i pieniądze... Umarła na moich oczach a ja nie mogłem jej pomóc. Wolałbym abym ja miał tą dupną wadę niż ona. Na Kawie już nie jeżdżę. Okazało się, że padła już na zawsze. Tak samo jak mama. W garażu stoi tylko Szczerb. Samochodem też nie jeżdżę. Od kilku dni As i cała paczka chcą się ze mną skontaktować, ale nie daje znaku życia. Czuje się, jakbym umierał. Z ciałem fizycznym jest w porządku. Moja psychika umiera. Moje serce obumiera. Wspomnienia są jak tortury na mojego umysłu. Postanowiłem się w końcu ogarnąć. Mieszkam teraz w takim jakby nowoczesnym bloku, dom sprzedałem. Wyszedłem z apartamentu i zamknąłem drzwi. Zjechałem po barierce na sam dół. Wpadłem do garażu i zakładając kask odpaliłem czarną bestię. Wyjechałem na ulicę. Wcisnąłem się w motocykl i wyjechałem poza miasto. Postanowiłem pojechać do mojego ulubionego miejsca. Czyli tak zwanego Kruczego Urwiska. To stare opuszczone miejsce. Jest tam małe jeziorko i drzewa. I prowadzi tam zwykła droga. Poniszczona i z dziurami, ale droga. Na liczniku 200km/h. Wjeżdżając do zatoczki zauważyłem biały motocykl. Kto tu jeszcze jest oprócz mnie? Zaparkowałem niedaleko maszyny i podszedłem do niej. Honda CBR125. Nagle zauważyłem postać, a raczej dziewczynę w białym kostiumie siedzącą przy sadzawce... Są chwile wciskam gaz, Zegar przestaje mierzyć czas Lewy pas, zaglądam śmierci w twarz Nie panikuj, szybko podejmij decyzję Od tego może zależeć Twoje życie Kolejny nexteł... Chyba zrobię sobie przerwę od pisania... Komentarz=Mój dobry humor Mój dobry humor=Chęć do pisania Chęć do pisana=Wena Wena=Nexty A właśnie! Ten, kto zgadnie kim jest dziewczyna przy sadzawce, dedyk na 3 kolejne rozdziały ;) hłe hłe NEXT Cze ziomeczki! Sorki za wczorajszy brak nexta, ale wczoraj jechałam na Komarku mojego dziadka do koleżanki i mi wiewiórka wyskoczyła. Na szczęście tylko złamany palec. No więc... Zapraszam na nexteła, ale może suchar na poprawę humoru :) Niestety nikt nie zgadł kim jest tajemnicza dziewczyna :( Co mówi nóż do swojego właściciela? Janusz jestem Hehue Podszedłem do niej i usiadłem obok. Spojrzała się na mnie. A raczej na mój kask. -Życie jest ciężkie, co?-zapytała. Zerknąłem na nią. Jasno różowe włosy. Duże piwne oczy spoglądały na mnie z troską. Jakby mi współczuła. -Nawet nie wiesz jak ciężkie. Nawet nie zdążysz się zorientować jak wszystko się sypie. Zanim zdążysz się odwrócić nie masz niczego-powiedziałem. Jeszcze bardziej się przysunęła i zdjęła mi kask. Moje brązowe włosy opadły mi na czoło. -Czkawka? To... to ty?-zapytała z niedowierzaniem. Spojrzałem na nią. Chwila moment... Estera?! -Estera!? Ale jak ty... tu...-szepnąłem. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to ona! Przytuliliśmy się. Spojrzałem w jej śliczne, duże oczy.-Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Pewnie domyślacie się kto to Estera. Kiedyś, jeszcze w gimnazjum poznałem ją. Dzięki niej odnalazłem się w pasji do dwóch kółek i jednośladów. Pierwszy raz w sumie spotkaliśmy się przez przypadek. Walnęła mnie drzwiami w nos. Taa... Nieciekawie. -Ja też nie mogę! Bardzo się cieszę. Widzę, że maszynę zmieniłeś-odrzekła podchodząc do Szczerba. Przejechała dłonią po czarnym baku-śliczny jest. Mogę?-dodała wskazując na siedzenie. Pozwoliłem jej. Usiadła powoli i usadowiła się wygodnie. Rzuciłem jej kluczyki a ona odpaliła moją bestię. Od razu gdy usłyszałem ryk mocnego silnika, przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Pociągnęła za manetkę. -Niezła ta twoja Kawa. Wypróbuj moją-podszedłem do CBR'ki i poczyniłem to samo co Estera. Po chwili dodałem-co powiesz na zamianę? Ja na twoim, ty na moim. -Super! Podasz kask?-zapytała, ciesząc się. Rzuciłem jej kask i założyłem swój. Gdy byliśmy już gotowi, wyruszyliśmy w drogę. Powiem szczerze, że jej maszyna jest całkiem niezła. Trochę trudno zmienia się biegi, ale daje rade. Postanowiłem zaryzykować i na pustej drodze pociągnąłem manetkę w dół, zostawiając przyjaciółkę za sobą. Wcisnąłem się standardowo w motocykl, bo inaczej oderwało by mi głowę. Po szalonej jeździe wyrównałem lot z rózowowłosą. -Jedziemy do mnie!-krzyknąłem. Ona tylko przytaknęła. Kierowałem się na ulicę Nocy. * * * -Mieszkasz sam? Gdzie mama?-zapytała. Wszedłem do mieszkania zamykając drzwi za nią. Rozejrzała się po wnętrzu.-I lokum zmieniłeś... -Moja mama umarła na wadę serca. Mieszkam sam.-powiedziałem odkładając kask na stół.-Kawy? Herbaty? -Kawy... Przepraszam, bardzo mi przykro. Nie powinnam pytać.-wyszeptała. Podałem jej ulubiony napój i usiedliśmy na kanapie. Rozmawialiśmy prawie trzy godziny. -Zanocuje sobie dziś u ciebie, nie chce mi się jechać do domu.-dodała. To było do przewidzenia. Ja tylko dałem jej moją koszulkę z Lubię zapie*dalać a pod napisem Yamaha r6 i moje krótkie spodenki. Poszła do łazienki się sprysznicować a ja sprawdziłem Facebook'a na tele. Gdy wróciła, poszedłem ja. Po 5 minutach, a Estera leżała na łóżku. Położyłem się obok niej. Chwile porozmawialiśmy i w końcu zasnąłem. Boże proszę chroń mnie na mojej krętej drodze, Nie zabieraj mnie do siebie, jeszcze nie odchodzę, Trzymaj swoja dłoń pewnie na moich barkach, Z daleka od wypadku, o moje życie zadbaj Cytat z piosenki Macias-Miłość do motocykli Sorka, że tak krótko, ale nadgarstek mi przeszkadza :( Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało. Jeśli tak, to zostawcie komentarz, to bardzo motywuje! Macie jakieś pytania lub prośby? Piszcie na tablicy! Pozdrawiam, Lewa WAŻNE INFO!!! Hej koffani :) Chcę was powiadomić, że nexteła nie będzie w tym tygodniu, bo po pierwsze: Ból nadgarstka do tego złamany palec Po drugie: Mój tata wyjechał do Niemiec i nie chce mi się nic robić Po trzecie: Opracowuje teorię nowego opka, które jak na razie PLANUJE napisać. Nie jestem pewna czy je tu wstawie. Po czwarte: Wymyślam końcowy rozdział opka, bo już się do niego niestety zbliżamy Po piąte: Dostałam szlaban za ten wypadek z wiewiórką. Mówiłam, żebyś uważała! Niedługo skończysz na ostrym dyżurze!-Moja mama. No więc... Dzięki za wszystko. W następny poniedziałek lub niedzielę, będzie nextełek więc poczekacie sobie :) Syberii dziękuję za troskę. Żyję! XD NEXT 8 '''Sory za dużą nieobecność, ale nadgarstek i palec... Do tego wyjazd do Niemiec. Ale wracam! Pozdrowienia dla Defect za wspaniałe chwile w Augsburgu :) I za wylaną Coca-cole w samochodzie XD No cóż. Może suchareł? Dlaczego łąka jest mokra? Bo polana! Hahahaha... nie śmieszne! Leniwie otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem na zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej. Za pięć minut dziewiąta. Nigdzie nie było Estery. Usłyszałem ekspres do kawy. I wszystko jasne. W sumie, miejsce kobiet jest w kuchni... Żart. Gdyby As albo Es to usłyszały, leżałbym na podłodze z posiniaczonym okiem. Wstałem i poczłapałem do szafy. Wyjąłem dresy i przebrałem się w nie, a te co miałem wcześniej rzuciłem do prania. Udałem się do kuchni. Zapach świeżo zaparzonej kawy. Mmmm... -śpiąca królewna przybyła. Kłaniam się nisko-powiedziała z ironią, kłaniając się przed moją osobą. Zatrzepotałem rzęsami i pomachałem włosami. -Oh mój książę! Przybyłam tu, podziwiać twoją urodę i kwadratowy nos-odrzekłem zmieniając głos na bardziej dziewczęcy. Oboje się zaśmialiśmy. Zrobiłem nam jajecznicę i usiedliśmy przy stole. Po śniadaniu zadzwonił domofon. Podbiegłem i odebrałem. -Tak słucham? -Witam. Przesyłka dla pana Haddocka.-odpowiedział głos w słuchawce. No nareszcie! -Już schodzę. Ubrałem buty i bluzę, wcześniej zakładając czarną koszulkę. Powiedziałem Esterze o co chodzi i zbiegłem po schodach na dół. Tam czekała ciężarówka z logiem Kawasaki. Przed nią stał mężczyzna z blond włosami i szarymi oczami. Był ubrany w czapkę z daszkiem oraz kostium. W ręce trzymał teczkę z dokumentami. Podszedłem do niego i dałem pieniądze za sprzęt. On otworzył klapę a z mroku wyróżniał się kolor soczystej zieleni. Wprowadziłem ją do garażu i odpaliłem. Brakuje mi starej Kawy. Jej silnik brzmiał inaczej od tego, ale można się przyzwyczaić. Zgasiłem ją i miałem zmierzać w kierunku domu gdy usłyszałem dzwonek mojego telefonu. Astrid? -Hej, co tam?-zapytałem. Od tamtego jej dziwnego zachowania pogodziliśmy się i postanowiliśmy o wszystkim zapomnieć. -Czkawka, pomóż mi-wyszlochała. Musiało się coś stać. -Ale jak to? Gdzie jesteś?-zapytałem lekko zdezorientowany. -Przy ulicy Wietrznej. Proszę, przyjedź szybko!-mówiąc to, rozłączyła się. Bez zastanowienia napisałem Esterze krótkiego sms'a i wsiadłem na Kawę. Założyłem stary kask i wyjechałem z garażu. * * * Gdy dotarłem na miejsce, zauważyłem As siedzącą na ławce przy przystanku autobusowym. Miała podbite oko i przecięty łuk brwiowy. Od razu do niej podbiegłem i kucnąłem przed nią. -Boże, co się stało?!-zapytałem, głaszcząc ją po włosach. Spojrzała na mnie niebieskimi oczami i otworzyła usta. -To... to Smark. Chciałam z nim zerwać, ale się zdenerwował i...-wyszeptała, płacząc. Przytuliłem ją. Nie może wracać sama w takim stanie. Jakaś starsza kobieta podeszła do mnie i dała mi specjalny plaster. Szybko założyłem go na łuk As i wytarłem krew. Podziękowałem kobiecie, a ta wsiadła do autobusu. Założyłem kask i podniosłem ją, wciskając jej na głowę czarny hełm. Przejeżdżałem między starymi kamienicami i blokami. Odstawiłem ją pod domem i pocałowałem w policzek. Ta uśmiechnęła się lekko i przekroczyła próg białego domu jednorodzinnego. Postanowiłem wrócić do domu przez las, na skróty. Wyjechałem z ulicy Olędzkiego i pognałem w kierunku bocznej dróżki. Po kilku chwilach dwa koła szybko toczyły się po darach lasu. Zadzwoniłem do Estery i powiadomiłem ją, że wracam do domu lasem. Gdy już miałem się rozłączać, poczułem ból. Spadłem z motoru i ostatkiem sił otworzyłem oczy, nie zważając na to, że brakowało mi powietrza. Spojrzałem na sprawcę wypadku. Linka... Zaskoczyłam was? No cóż.. Mam nadzieję, że spodziewaliście się przedostatniego rozdziału opowiadania. Dziękuję wszystkim za wytrwałość. Widzimy się jutro, w ostatnim rodziale. Everything you know/Wszystko, co wiesz, Everything you've seen/Wszystko co widziałeś Is just a wonderland/To tylko wyobraźnia It's just a dream/To tylko sen (Tekst z:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTWY1s1PtKk&list=PL8OqXZi73YCSiw9ztwsx6JEHZtFN_fGi5&index=6 ) NEXT 9 OSTATNI Jak nazywa się pan, który wszystkich tuli? Tulipan *STOICK Szedłem ulicą Boczną. Wracałem z cmentarza. Niedawno dowiedziałem się o śmierci mojej byłej żony. Nie wiedziałem nic o jej chorobie czy tam wadzie. Wraz z moją żoną postanowiliśmy, że weźmiemy Czkawkę do siebie. Ja i Valka dawno się rozstaliśmy, tuż po urodzeniu się naszego syna. Wsiadłem do samochodu gdzie była już moja ukochana - Amica. Już miałem ruszać, gdy zadzwonił mój prywatny telefon. Odebrałem. * * * Mój Boże. Czkawka w szpitalu?! Ale... jak to? Wytłumaczyłem szybko pasażerowi o co chodzi i szybko pojechaliśmy w stronę ulicy Biskupińskiej. Gdy byliśmy już na miejscu udałem się do recepcji. Zapytałem się starszej kobiety, gdzie leży mój syn. -Czkawka Haddock leży na Intensywnej Terapii. Drugie piętro.-powiedziała, a ja tylko podziękowałem i biegiem ruszyłem do windy. Pod oddziałem spotkałem ordynatora. -Dzień dobry. Tutaj leży mój syn. Czkawka Haddock. Co z nim? Co się w ogóle stało?!-zapytałem. Lekarz tylko zaczął przeglądać papiery. Po chwili otworzył usta i powiedział: -Pański syn miał wypadek w lesie. Szyją zahaczył o linkę. Doszło do wewnętrznego krwotoku oraz zatrzymania akcji serca. Zdaniem lekarzy specjalistów, Czkawka nie ma nawet procenta szans na przeżycie-wydusił. Ale... jak to... Po kilku sekundowej przerwie, dodał-Trzymając go przy życiu, chłopak jeszcze bardziej cierpi. Jeśli podpisze pan zgodę, to odłączymy go od wszelkich wspomagaczy, aby mógł odejść w spokoju. -Ja... muszę się zastanowić. Mogę do niego iść?-zapytałem. Lekarz kiwną głową, na znak zgody i podał mi fartuch. Moja żona została przed salą. Po wejściu zauważyłem mojego syna. Mojego kochanego syna. Podszedłem do niego. Złapałem go za lodowatą rękę i czekałem na cud, który prawdopodobnie nigdy nie nadejdzie. Zauważyłem, że jego klatka unosi się. Zawołałem lekarza. -Skoro nie ma szans na przeżycie, to jak jego serce nadal bije?-Nie wiedziałem już o co chodzi. -Mózg został uszkodzony. Bije, ponieważ to jedyny narząd, który pracuje w miarę normalnie. (W sensie serce) Jeśli zgodzi się pan na jego odejście, to serce może uratować życie dziecku, które go potrzebuje. Czkawka to jedyny dawca, który ma odpowiednią grupę krwi. To jedyna nadzieja.-powiedział składając ręce. Po długim namyśle, w końcu podjąłem decyzję. -Zgadzam się. * * * Obudziłem się zlany potem. Uhh... to tylko sen. Okropny sen. Usiadłem spokojnie. Spojrzałem na puste miejsce obok mnie. Zimne, puste miejsce. Podkuliłem nogi do klatki piersiowej i objąłem je rękami. Usłyszałem tupot stóp na drewnianej podłodze. Patrzyłem się w okno. Kobieta przysiadła obok mnie i przytuliła się do mojej nagiej skóry. -Znowu to samo, co?-zapytała. Przytaknąłem, patrząc w jej piękne oczy. Pocałowała mnie w policzek-Nie martw się. To tylko zły koszmar. Odruchowo przejechała palcem po mojej starej bliźnie. -Przeżyłeś i to jest najważniejsze. Bardzo cię kocham Czkawka-powiedziała blondynka o niebieskich oczach. -Ja ciebie też Astrid. * I takim o to sposobem doszliśmy do końca. Koniec miał być całkowicie inny, Czkawka miał zginąć i już się nie obudzić, ale wpadłam na pomysł, że to wszystko było tylko snem... No oprócz tego wypadku. Kontynuacji nie będzie, opowiadanie było dosyć krótkie, ale co tam. Niedługo szykuje się nowe, ale dopiero w nowym roku szkolnym. Dziękuję wszystkim za komentowanie i wytrwałość, szczególnie Zakowi, który wczorajszą rozmową poprawił mi humorek :) To co, chyba czas się pożegnać. Ehh... No, to to już koniec. To... na razie ;3 Pjona! Choć często krzyczy serce, że może poczuć więcej, to trzymajmy uczucie, na tym do nam daje szczęście, Bądźmy odpowiedzialni, aby nie odejść zbyt wcześnie Żyjemy z wielką pasją, ale nie tylko dla siebie! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone